


A Christmas Eve Mystery

by Ellsey



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Really just an excuse to write this pair, because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Hiyori is tired and just wants to go home on Christmas Eve, but an evening of mystery begins when she finds a bag sitting outside her home. What else will the evening bring?
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Christmas Eve Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Dat Shiyori Server on Discord where they are all keeping the Shiyori flame burning bright, and really to any of you Shiyori fans. We're few in number but great in passion.

Hiyori was exhausted. For some reason she had agreed to help Kisuke out at his dumb store, and she had been run ragged. She didn’t even understand why his store was so popular. He did have good sweets, but also he was weird. Plus Yoruichi was always hanging around in cat form just to annoy people (which she did particularly well).

She just wanted to go home and rest. They had offered to feed her at the store, but it was Christmas Eve. The last thing Hiyori wanted was to hang out while Kisuke and Yoruichi make goopy eyes at each other on the most romantic night of the year.

Hiyori hated Christmas Eve.

When she got to the warehouse though, there was a fancy looking bag sitting there. Hiyori looked around, but she saw nothing to raise her suspicions. She picked up the bag and looked inside. It was a box from a bakery. Maybe Kisuke had it delivered?

She took the box inside and sat it down, staring at it. Why would this box just be sitting there on her doorstep? Well, the bakery was one she knew, and it was a good one. She cautiously lifted the lid to peer inside. 

It was a Christmas cake. The most perfect little Christmas cake, sized for two people. Now why would someone drop this off for her?

After studying it a bit longer, Hiyori found herself salivating. Oh well, if it was going to kill her, at least she’d die full and happy. She went to go get something to slice the cake with, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she got to the kitchen. There, sitting in plain sight, was a bucket of chicken.

Now, a cake on the doorstep was one thing, but a bucket of fried chicken sitting inside her kitchen was another. Hiyori was sure this had to be Kisuke and pulled out her phone to call him when a voice behind her made her jump.

“You didn’t even notice I was here? You’re getting rusty.”

She knew that voice better than any other. Of course it was him. She turned around slowly.

“What are you doing here?”

Shinji was leaning on the doorway in that way that simultaneously annoyed and intrigued Hiyori. “I can’t come spend Christmas Eve with you?”

“And why would you do that?” Hiyori retorted.

He just shrugged. “I don’t know. I had the evening off and figured I’d stop by. See what’s happening.”

“You had the night off or you just left poor, unsuspecting Momo to do your paperwork?”

“She loves doing my work for me,” Shinji said. He waited for a moment, then added, “I guess I can just go eat all this myself if you don’t want me around.” He turned to walk out.

“Wait!” Shinji turned back around to look at Hiyori. “I mean, I guess it’s fine if you stay. You know I love making you pay for food for me.”

“That you do,” Shinji nodded. “Well, grab some stuff and let’s eat.”

Hiyori moved to obey then stopped. “Hey! Why do I have to get all the stuff?”

“Because I paid for all this,” Shinji said.

She grumbled under her breath as she gathered what they needed to eat, then took it out to Shinji. He had removed the cake from the box and set it in the middle of a low table. Hiyori was almost drooling while looking at it. It was so beautiful.

Hiyori wanted to give him the cold shoulder for...well...everything, but the fuller her stomach got the more she loosened up. In fact, after a while she was actually enjoying herself. Shinji wasn’t bad company when he wasn’t being his usual trying self.

The best part of the evening was definitely when Shinji sliced the Christmas cake though. Hiyori took a bite and closed her eyes. It tasted even better than it looked.

After they ate, Shinji insisted they turn on the tv and watch whatever random show was on. It was some American Christmas movie that made zero sense to Hiyori, and she began to slowly drift off. 

She woke up some time later when Shinji shook his arm that she was now laying on. 

“Hey brat, you going to go to bed on your own or do I need to carry you there?”

“Ugh, you’re such a perv,” Hiyori mumbled. 

“Yeah, but I’m your perv,” Shinji said.

“Are you?”

Shinji looked confused. “What?”

“Mine.”

Shinji pursed his lips. “Would I show up on Christmas Eve complete with food if I weren’t?”

“I don’t know why you do anything you do,” Hiyori complained.

“Are we really still doing this dance?” Shinji asked, rolling his eyes broadly.

Hiyori was getting annoyed now. “What are you even talking about? Ugh, you’re the worst.”

“Am I?” Before she realized what was happening, Shinji grabbed her, kissing her soundly. “How’s that for the worst?”

Hiyori frowned. “I mean it wasn’t the best kiss ever.”

Shinji pulled back and sighed. “Fine. I guess I’ll be going now then.” He turned to leave.

“No, wait,” Hiyori said. She couldn’t think of anything to say. “Stay?”

He put his hands in his pockets. “Only if you really want me,” he said casually.

“Of course I want you,” Hiyori blurted out. She felt that she should probably be embarrassed, but she wasn’t. “In fact, I’ll even let you carry me to bed like you were begging to do earlier.”

“Is that so?” Shinji asked, laughing. “Guess I can’t pass on a deal like that.”

As he picked her up, Hiyori questioned whether she had made the right choice. Things were still a bit unsure with Shinji, but she guessed they had to start somewhere.

Hiyori loved Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have a prompt of idea, drop it in my inbox on tumblr @princessandshopkeeper! I'm always looking for excuses to write these two hahaha.


End file.
